1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image authentication technique such as face authentication is known in the related art as an authentication method for authenticating a user. According to the face authentication, operation of inputting a password is not necessary and impersonation caused by losing or stealing an IC card can be prevented.